GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam
The GAT-X207 Blitz is a Mobile Suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The unit is piloted by Nicol Amalfi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed as an stealth-use mobile suit, the Blitz features several special weapons and technologies. Among the weapons used by the suit are an anchor and a offense/defense system, mounting several weapons. Design-wise, it was unique among the four Alliance prototypes, as the Blitz featured Mirage Colloid cloaking technology that rendered it invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. Armaments ;*"Gleipnir" Anchor :The left forearm of the Blitz mounts the "Gleipnir" anchor, a weapon which can be fired to pierce an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. A similar technology is installed on the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike in the form of the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor. ;*"Trikeros" Offense/Defense System :Mounted on the right arm of the suit, the "Trikeros" offense/defense system is the main weapon and shield of the Blitz and includes several features. :*'50mm High-energy Beam Rifle' ::For ranged combat, the Trikeros mounts a high-energy beam rifle :*'Lancer Darts' ::The Blitz has three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. :*'Beam Saber' ::Mounted on the Trikeros, its the Blitz's primary close combat weapon of choice. System Features ;*Mirage Colloid :The Blitz is the first mobile weapon to use the Mirage Colloid technology. The stealth system is a field of microscopic prisms held in magnetic suspension around the Gundam by use of the same energy conduits used to generate the Phase Shift armor (which naturally renders PS useless while the Colloid is active). However since the system needs a lot of energy it can only be activated for up to 80 minutes. Also since Phase Shift armor can't be activated during use of Mirage Colloid, the Blitz is highly vulnerable in cloaked state if an enemy is able to find its position. History The Blitz is one of five mobile suits created by the Earth Alliance under its G Project during the Bloody Valentine War. Together with the other four units it is stored secretly on the Orb Union controlled space colony Heliopolis. On January 25, CE 71 the Blitz, along with three other mobile suits of the G Project are stolen by ZAFT, with Nicol Amalfi becoming the designated pilot of the unit. Together with his comrades he uses his suit to pursue the Archangel to capture the last of the five suits, the Strike. During the Archangel's stay on the Eurasian Federation-controlled Artemis asteroid, Nicol uses the Blitz to infiltrate the asteroid base, by using its Mirage Colloid to penetrate the "Umbrella of Artemis" and severly damages the facility. In late May the Blitz loses its right arm in combat with the Sword Strike and is finally destroyed when Nicol attempts to protect his friend Athrun Zala from a finishing blow from Kira Yamato. Nicol is killed immediately when the Blitz explodes. Orb recovers the right arm of the Blitz, and uses it in the construction of the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu,giving it the use the Mirage Colloid system, in addition to the Trikeros weapon system. Variants ;*GAT-SO2R N Dagger N ;*GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz ;*LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Picture Gallery gweb2098.jpg|Gundam War - Blitz gw24006.jpg|Gundam War - Aegis and Blitz Hg-blitz.jpg|HG 1/144 R-04 GAT-X207 Blitz References MS2003-291.jpg|GAT-X207 Blitz - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Gat-x207-gleipnir.jpg|"Gleipnir" anchor Gat-x207-trikeros.jpg|"Trikeros" offense/defense system BlitzGundam.jpg Immagini-gundam-seed-71.jpg External Links *GAT-X207 Blitz on MAHQ.net *GAT-X207 Blitz on GundamOfficial.com Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits